mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki (MySims Kingdom)
Yuki lives on the island of Spookane in the giant ruins of a once almighty castle. The castle lies in ruins, but that doesn't stop Yuki from calling it home. She'll ask you to collect her "shinies" that she left all throughout the castle. Once you gather them all, then she will allow you to cross the river to the swamp where Zombie Carl lives to continue your adventure with Goth Boy and crew on finding out the secret to life. Later, she will ask for a huge paintjob of her castle. Finally, Yuki decides to bite your face and the only way to protect yourself is to socialize with Yuki. After this interaction, Yuki decides to bite Buddy's face instead. She will often wear her frightening mask. Profile Yuki is a tad... excitable. It may be that she's seen too many reruns of the classic British sitcom, "May I Bite Your Face?" But it's hard to find her threatening-she's so cute! Tasks Shinyquest Objective: Collect the 15 Shinies lying around in the Haunted Ruins to pass through Yuki to the Swamp. Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: You’ll have to search nearby ruins for shiny things. Place blocks to climb up to those hard-to-reach places! Collect every shiny! Yuki Says While You Are Doing Task: BRING ME SHINES! What Yuki Will Say If You Just Pass the Bridge Without All 15 Shines: I BITE YOUR FACE! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: You have all the shines! Time to find out if Yuki will keep her part of the bargain. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Yuki: Deposit shines into Yuki’s hand, please! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You have distracted the wild Yuki with a bunch of shines. Now you can explore the Swamp of Terror! Face-Biting Promises Objective: 150 Paint and 100 Cute in the Haunted Ruins Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Yuki is gnashing her teeth waiting for you to show up. Initializing Task Dialogue From Yuki: Yuki wants Wandolier make her abandoned castle super good! You got rid of the shines, so it needs more pretty good things! Else you’ll get bites in the face! Nom Nom NOM! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Seems Yuki wants you to give the old ruined castle a facebite! Er…facelift. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: You totally made that old abandoned castle totally awesome! Yuki will love it! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Yuki: Yay! Yuki’s castle is super good now! I guess no face bites, then. But, sure you don’t want face bites? Maybe small one? Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You made over the ruined castle in Spookane! May I Bite Your Face? Objective: To Socialize with Yuki in order to reach target interaction “Convince Not To Be Bite”. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: You know who’s crazy? That’s Yuki! Let’s talk to her again! Initializing Task Dialogue From Yuki: Hee hee! Hi, name! Can you guess what I’m thinking? Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Uh-oh. You know what Yuki’s thinking. Socialize with her, and convince her not to bite your face. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Hooray! She’s Buddy’s problem now! You can safely get your reward from Yuki now (probably). Task Conclusion Dialogue from Yuki: You’re right! I don’t want to bite your face… I WANT TO BITE BUDDY’S FACE!!! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Your face is blissfully free of tooth marks. Congrats! After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning Says: Have you met Carl’s wormy friend? He’s cute! His name is Chesby! Area She Is In: Zombie Carl”s Swamp Noon Says: Oh, hi namekins! Here to play with Yuki? Did you bring silly hat boy Buddy? Area She Is In: Haunted Ruins Afternoon Says: Yay! Ruins are so fun! Sometimes I sharpen my teeth on the walls! Hee! Area She Is In: Haunted Ruins Evening Says: Cookie time! They’re almost as good to bite as face are! Heehee!! Area She Is In: Ruthie’s Factory Night Says: Sleepytimes! Area She Is In: The Swamp, sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none Rewards *Gives outfits after completing Shinyquest and May I Bite Your Face? }} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs